


Family Tea Time

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [159]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amused Sherlock Holmes, Annoyed Mycroft Holmes, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Mycroft Cheated, Mycroft Wearing a Tiara and Feather Boa, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Soda Pop, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: It's a sight and an occasion Sherlock will want to remember forever: his brother at a tea party with his goddaughter.





	Family Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliedilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliedilly/gifts).



> This drabble was based on a headcanon that had been submitted to my Tumblr about tea parties with Rosie.

It was a sight worth capturing for eternity in his mind palace.

Mycroft had a tiara on his head and a feather boa around the shoulders of his exquisitely tailored suit, sipping tea from a plastic cup. Bonesaw the Bear and Raggedy Ann were on either side of him, and Rosie was across from him, pouring tea into cups for her other guests. There looked to be real liquid in the cups and he wondered idly for a moment if Mycroft had actually made them tea or she’d managed to talk his brother out of some pop.

“Do come join us and stop gawking,” Mycroft said, lowering the cup and waiting for Rosie to give him more.

“May I, Rosie?” Sherlock asked.

“Of course!” Rosie said in her cheery little voice.

Sherlock moved to where Bonesaw sat and picked him up, looking for another place to set him and, in the end, just set him in his lap. The table was low but the chairs at least held adult weight; Molly had made sure of that by sitting him down before she brought the table and chairs to Baker Street for her goddaughter. He picked up the cup and took a sniff, seeing that it was cola. “You cheated,” he murmured to Mycroft.

“Hot tea would melt the teapot and ruin the set, and iced tea is an abomination,” Mycroft said, adjusting his tiara.

Sherlock made a face as he considered it, tilting his head back and forth. “I’ll make sure neither of us put her down for her nap.”

“Letting her run wild all night?” Mycroft said, giving his brother a slight smile.

Sherlock shook his head. “Aunt Molly is coming over to...”

Mycroft chuckled, something that surprised Sherlock. “You’ll not have any need to make things up to her. This is sugar-free cola.”

“You’re a genius,” Sherlock said approvingly.

“I know.” He picked up his second cup of “tea.” “Perhaps we should make this a more...regular...event.”

“Weekly tea with your brother and his goddaughter?” Sherlock asked.

“There is worse company,” Mycroft said.

Sherlock nodded. “Yes, I suppose that’s true.” He picked up his own “tea” and had a sip. Yes, there could certainly be worse company...


End file.
